custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kylord
Toa Kylord is a mysterious Toa, yet brave and honorable. Biography Matoran It is unknown what kind of Matoran Kylord was, even when he was transformed into a Toa. It is unknown what Kylord's Matoran life was like, but it is known that one day, Kylord encountered Tazzuk and killed most of his friends except Kylord himself. A Toa known as Iarox was contacted by the Order of the Great Creators members Veuy and Vavakx. They were brought to the Matoran's small village and Kylord was taken away by Iarox while Veuy and Vavakx faced a giant left by Tazzuk. After some fighting, Toa Iarox saved Kylord and gave him a Toa Stone, immediately transforming him into a Toa. Iarox then introduced a Toa of Water known as Cyrax to him, who Iarox befriended a while ago. But unknowningly, Tazzuk wanted Kylord to live (due to the fact he discovered his element during this time). Toa Toa Kylord was taken from his homeland and secretly trained by Vavakx. The memories of this time (and his past) was wiped from his mind. Despite not knowing his element, he was a very skilled at combat and a good tactical commander. He has fought many Rahi's, he even driven off a group of Visorak from an island. The Order realize this and sent Deccon to recruit Kylord into the Order of Mata Nui. Kylord didn't join, but decided to help the organization when in need of him. In one particular mission, he was allied with a Toa known as Toa Tomale. He was at one point confronting a mysterious figure known as Megdeth. Megdeth nearly killed Kylord, but a warrior known as Takuru saved him, and Megdeth escaped. After the struggle, Kylord and Takuru talked, and then Takuru left. During one of his missions, he went to an alternate universe to help a team of Toa's get back powerful tablets that were stolen by a group of villains. They succeeded into getting back all of the tablets, but Makuta Tazzuk appear out of a portal and demanded Kylord to return to the Matoran Universe. Kylord, knowing that he had to go back anyways, decided to go into the portal and returned back to the Matoran Universe. It is unknown what happened to Tazzuk and Kylord after this, except that they're both still alive at this point in time. One day, the Order called Kylord for one of his most difficult task: go to Destral and take over the island. He was paired up with another Toa known as "Brutal". Kylord was in Daxia, preparing for war on the Brotherhood of Makuta. He teamed up with "Brutal" in the war, as they went there and eliminate almost every threat on the island. He is now in Karda Nui to stop the brotherhood from defeating the Toa Nuva. Glatorian In Quest of Destinies, Kylord will get an upgrade and will go to Bara Magna and battle Zardak and his followers. He will at one point become a Glatorain. Order of the Great Creators Then, Kylord participated on the invasion of Roxtus and succeeded in wiping out the Skrall species. Abilitles and Traits It's unknown what Kylord element is, but he's a very good fighter. Kylord is also known to be brave and honorable, being a fair fighter and good friend of any of his allies. Mask and Tool Originally a mask that looks like the Avohkii but now an new and unknown mask, a Razor-sharp Sword, and Cordak blaster attached to his wrist. He will soon get Adaptive Armor and acquire a Midak Skyblaster that will shape-shift into a Nynrah Ghost Blaster. Trivia *Kylord was created by KylerNuva. *Kylord is KylerNuva's self-M.O.C. *Kylord is KylerNuva's favorite M.O.C. to write about. *He finds his character the best and most powerful out of all of his M.O.C.'s that he has created (prior to Tazzuk and Zardak). *Kylord's original and Glatorian form are inspired by YouTuber ToaMahriLeader's Tomale and YouTuber JetFire28's Takuru. *Kylord will also be one of the main characters in The Brutal Mission. He will also be the main character in "Quest of Destinies." *The reason why Kylord's Glatorian form looks somewhat similar to Takuru is because he honors him for saving his life, and thus recreated his armor to look a little bit like Takuru. * Kylord has an origin form, long before he became a Matoran/Toa in the Matoran Universe. It will be revealed in a series known as "The Origin of Faiths." Appearance *''The Brutal Mission'' *''Quest of Destines'' *''Toa Tales'' (Coming Soon) *''Stories of a Nightmare Toa'' *''Bionicle Tales'' Category:Toa